62 West Wallaby Street
62 West Wallaby Street, Wigan, Lancashire is the home address of Wallace and Gromit. Although the town is real, the address clearly is not. In The Wrong Trousers, the pile of letters Gromit picks up while looking for birthday cards sports the postcode of WG7 7FU, although a check of the Royal Mail's Postcodes Online service fails to find the corresponding West Wallaby Street address. Furthermore, Wigan postcodes begin with WN and not WG, although this could be a reference to 'W'allace and 'G'romits' names. In fact, WN7 is the postcode area for nearby Leigh. At the beginning of the feature-length film The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, when Wallace and Gromit are getting into their Anti-Pesto van, Wallace is seen pressing the ignition start button. In this shot, "A-Z Wigan" can be seen on the dashboard, further proof that the duo live in the town. The street address is also mentioned in (at least) A Grand Day Out and Shopper 13, being the return destination for both trips. In Wallace & Gromit's Grand Adventures, The house is explored more closely. it is revealed to have an Edwardian Coal door and a kitchen. within the Ktichen, during episodes 1 and 3, the answering machine can be used. the messages themselves are as follows: Episode 1: Fright of the Bumblebees Message 1 (Act 1): "Aye oop, Wallace. Paneer here. Sorry to leave a message...but it's about the "Incident" in me shop. That blinkin' mechanical mouse of yorn has put me in a right pickle. 'Appen it may be a 'Sniffer 3000 with Advanced Cheese-Tracking Capabilities'... but it chewed through all me Wensleydale... and me Red Leicester too! Now I know we've always been on good terms, but this morning I find myself not inconsiderably discombobulated! And I can't let it happen again, I'm afraid. I'm sorry to say that... with the deepest regret... and following police advice... you and yer blinkin' contraptions are barred from my establishment UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" Message 2 (Act 1): "Wallace, old chap! Crum here. Major Crum. Word in your shell-like. Can't say where it came from -- Mum's the word -- but I'm getting intelligence of unusual airborne activity in your sector. Can't say more than that -- walls have ears, don't ya know -- but if you take my advice, you'll look to the heavens...and take cover! Going to get pretty sticky is my guess. Terror from the skies. Death and destruction raining down. That sort of thing. Just make sure you and yer men stay indoors! Over and out." Message 3 (Act 1): "*clears throat* This is a recorded message for Mr. Wallace... of 62 West Wallaby Street... from Police Constable Dibbins... That's Delta Indigo Bravo Bravo Indigo November Sierra...regarding the prototype Sniffer 3000, Patent Pending, that was taken into custody at 15:30 hundred hours yesterday afternoon following a disturbance at Mr. Paneer's General Stores and Quickie Mart. The aforesaid invention will remain in my custody until such time as you, the registered keeper, are able to demonstrate that it no longer poses a threat to public order. In the meantime, I should warn you, it's already nabbed the cheese sandwiches what Mrs. Dibbins put in me lunchbox... and ah've a mind to have the piggin' thing turned to scrap! Good morning!" Message 1 (Act 2): "Hello, Wallace. Paneer here again. Just checking on that honey order. Almost ready, I hope? This year's "Festival of Crumpets" could be the best if your honey's as sweet as you say. So sorry I had to ban you and yer inventions from the actual premises. Message 2 (Act 2): Ay-up, Luv, it's Winnie from t'news stand. Just to say the new issue of "Modern Knitting"'s in. and I've put Gromit's copy to one side. Looks like a purler...you can come and pick it oop anytime. Message 1 (Act 3): "Aye, Mr. Gabberley here. I ain't much good at eatin' humble pie... but I spoke outta turn yesterday... yer not a daft happorth after all. What I said to yer... Ah tek it all back. Yer a credit to the town. Just a minute! What's this? Aaaggh! Giant piggin' bees! Oh my giddy aunt! There's only one nincompoop 'round here wot could've caused this--!" Episode 3: Muzzled Message 1: "Mr. Wallace! Miss Flitt from next door here. For the last 45 minute I've been trying to read the same page in my book... only to be interrupted by the incessant clatter that seems to be emanating from your cellar! I quite understand that an inventor is entitled to do his inventing in the privacy of hia own home. But the banging, popping, uhh...creaking, and odd EXPLOSIONS really must stop! *Cow moos* And was that LIVESTOCK?! Honestly, Wallace! This has always been a respectable street!" Message 2: *Clears throat* PC Dibbins here at the police station. we've recently received reports from a Miss Felicity Flitt of West Wallaby Street of a possible breach of the peace in the environs of number 62. I need hardly remind you, Mr. Wallace, yet again, that the enclosure of any farm animal or beast of burden within the borough boundaries is strictly prohibited. That includes, but is not restricted to, and I quote: "Chickens, sheep, goats, pigs, horses, miniature horses, alpacas, and most importantly, COWS!" Any more blinkin' complaints from the townspeople and you'll be nicked! Good day! Trivia *Wallace & Gromit's House is very small in A Grand Day Out. West Wallaby Street Category:The Wrong Trousers Category:A Grand Day Out Category:A Close Shave Category:The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Category:A Matter of Loaf and Death